Computer-generated graphics may include texts, numbers, symbols, or other types of glyphs. The glyphs may be rendered in a three-dimensional (3D) space, such as in virtual reality or augmented reality. As an example, a computer-generated 3D scene may include a document placed on a table, a poster on a wall, a can with a logo, etc. The document, poster, and logo may each contain glyphs. Conventionally, glyphs in 3D scenes are treated and processed like images. For example, a text phrase that is to appear in a 3D scene (e.g., a poster on a wall) would be stored as a texture image with color information at a particular resolution. At rendering time, the rendering engine would sample the texture image to integrate color information associated with the text phrase into the 3D scene. Since the text phrase may need to be rendered on any 3D surface and with any resolution, orientation, and distortion, the resulting display of the text phrase may have undesirable artifacts, such as blurring, aliasing, and other inaccuracies.